Because I Love You
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: tentang namja nerd yang menyukai yeoja tercantik disekolah, namun yeoja itu sangat membencinya dan ingin sekali namja itu pergi dari kehidupannya. bad summary . [ KAIBAEK , SEBAEK/HUNBAEK]


**Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Tittle Story : Because I love You**

 **Main Cast : Kim Kai, Byun Baekhyun , Oh .**

 **Genre : temukan sendiri**

 **Rate : T**

 **GS. For Uke.**

 **Cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran. Kaibaek shipper merapat!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceklek**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan paruh baya menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang mematut dirinya dicermin. Perempuan paruh baya itu menghampiri anak gadisnya yang telah lengkap dengan pakaian pengantin serta riasan make up yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik untuk dipandang mata.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada sang putri.

"Sebentar lagi eomma" balas gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, eomma tunggu di luar ne, cepatlah keluar calon suamimu sudah menunggumu di depan altar" gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang eomma.

Kemudian sang eomma berlalu keluar meninggalkan putrinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar sampai putrinya itu selesai berias. Di dalam kamar, gadis itu menatap sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang laki-laki berkacamata lengkap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris, perasaan menyesal itu datang lagi, membuat dadanya sesak dan tanpa sadar bulir air mata jatuh dipipinya.

"Kim, aku merindukanmu" isaknya sambil terus memandangi foto laki-laki yang telah mengisi relung hatinya.

 ** _#Flashback on_**

.

.

"Ini kerjakan P-R ku Kim" perintah seorang gadis sambil melemparkan sebuah buku diatas meja laki-laki yang ia panggil Kim itu.

"K-kau tidak mengerjakan P-R mu lagi?" gadis itu menatap kesal pada namja yang ia panggil Kim itu.

"Sudahlah, kerjakan saja Kim Kai. Apa kau mau membantah perintah tuan putrimu hah?" bentak gadis itu, membuat namja yang bernama Kai itu sedikit berjingkat.

"Ne, aku akan mengerjakannya untukmu baekhyun-ah" gadis bernama baekhyun itu tersenyum senang.

"Bagus, cepat kerjakan sebelum songsaenim datang, mengerti!" namja itu hanya mengangguk, sedangkan baekhyun berlalu menuju tempat duduknyayang berada di depan bersama minseok yang sudah datang bahkan memperhatikan interaksi baekhyun dan namja bernama kai tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukannya seperti itu, baek?" tanya minseok ketika baekhyun telah mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi miliknya.

"Entahlah, sampai aku bosan mungkin" jawab baekhyun acuh sambil menggidikan bahunya.

"Baek, sadarlah. Dia kekasihmu, tapi kau selalu memperlakukannya sebagai budak, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya" ujar minseok jengah.

"Aku tahu! Memangnya kenapa jika aku memperlakukannya seperti itu hah? toh itu salahnya karena dengan berani beraninya ia menyukaiku"

"Lagipula perlu kau ingat lagi minseok-ah, aku menerimanya bukan karena mencintainya, aku membutuhkannya sebagai budakku karena dia dapat diandalkan, jadi tak ada salahnya menjadikannya ia budakku namun dalam embel embel status sebagai kekasihku" sambung baekhyun lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau licik sekali byun" minseok menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara baekhyun nampak mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin ditemani oleh Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Baekhyun melarang Kai untuk terlalu dekat dengannya, lucu memang jika sepasang kekasih harus jalan berjauhan, tapi tidak untuk baekhyun. Baginya, Kai itu hanyalah budaknya. Selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkan Kai dalam hidupnya, baekhyun seringkali menyuruh Kai untuk melayaninya, dari mengerjakan P-R, membawakannya bekal makanan, mengantar jemputnya sebagai supir, menemaninya belanja untuk membawakan semua barang belanjaannya, atau seperti sekarang ini, Kai menjadi pelayannya untuk membelikannya makanan di kantin. Keterlaluan memang, tapi toh baekhyun tidak peduli.

Berbeda dengan Kai yang sangat mencintainya, namja itu selalu menuruti apa yang diminta oleh kekasihnya, bagi Kai kebahagian baekhyun merupakan kebahagiannya, ia hanyalah namja _nerd_ yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasih byun baekhyun, yeoja cantik seantereo sekolah yang telah menawan hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Katakanlah Kai tidak waras, ia memang tidak tahu diri jika mencintai gadis itu, seringkali baekhyun membentaknya dan mencaci makinya karena terus memunculkan batang hidungnya didepan baekhyun, saat itu Kai hanya ingin berteman dengan baekhyun. Tidak ada maksud lain.

Sampai akhirnya baekhyun menerimanya sebagai teman, mungkin saat itu baekhyun kasihan padanya, tapi Kai tidak peduli dan memusingkan hal itu. Tiga bulan mereka berteman, Kai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia bersungguh sungguh mengatakannya jika ia mencintai baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut saat itu, ia tak habis pikir, namja _nerd_ sepertinya dengan lancangnya memintanya sebagai kekasihnya, cih membayangkannya saja membuat baekhyun geli. Namun terlintas sebuah seringaian licik diwajah cantiknya, tanpa ada yang mengira ternyata baekhyun menerima Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Tentu saat itu Kai begitu bahagia, namun kebahagiannya itu hanyalah angan semata, nyatanya baekhyun hanya menjadikannya pelayan, Kai tidak mempersalahkan itu, saat itu yang ada di benak Kai hanyalah baekhyun, ia hanya ingin bersama baekhyun nya.

"Cepat pesankan aku makanan!" suruh baekhyun pada Kai. Kai hanya menurut dan berlalu untuk memesankan makanan apa yang baekhyun minta.

"Baek" panggil seorang namja tampan. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun menghampiri mejanya.

"Kau disini? Bersama siapa?" tanya sehun.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bersama namja _nerd_ itu" ujar baekhyun malas.

"oh, bersama kekasihmu itu ya" sehun tersenyum miring.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau mau makan apa? aku akan menyuruh Kai memesankan makanan" baekhyun menatap sehun, dan setelah itu Kai datang menghampiri meja baekhyun dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan yang baekhyun pesan.

"Aku ingin jjangmyeon dan segelas _orange juice_ saja" baekhyun mengangguk dan beralih menatap Kai yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Cepat pesankan makanan untuk Sehun!" lagi, baekhyun menyuruh Kai dengan sesuka hatinya, Kai menatap Sehun yang dibalas oleh Sehun dengan tersenyum mengejek menatap Kai yang terlihat berdiam diri.

"KENAPA HANYA DIAM, CEPAT LAKUKAN!" teriakan baekhyun barusan membuat Kai berjingkat dan seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin menatap ke arah mereka. Semua memandang prihatin pada Kai yang hanya menurut apa yang diperintahkan baekhyun barusan. Ck~ Cinta memang buta.

Kai sedikit berlari saat membawa nampan berisi makanan yang dipesan Sehun, tanpa ia sadari tali sepatu miliknya terlepas dan itu membuat keseimbangannya goyah, hingga nampan yang berada ditangannya jatuh menimpa sehun ketika Kai telah berada dihadapan Sehun. Sontak hal itu menjadi sorotan siswa siswi kembali dan baekhyun yang melihatnya mengeram kesal.

"YAK! DIMANA MATAMU HAH! KENAPA KAU CEROBOH SEKALI KIM!" Kai menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa baekhyun terlihat sangat murka padanya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya baekhyun lembut.

"Ani, tidak apa. hanya saja seragamku ini menjadi kotor" keluh Sehun.

Baekhyun membantu Sehun membuka bajunya dan beralih menatap Kai.

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN KIM, DAN JANGAN MEMUNCULKAN BATANG HIDUNGMU DI DEPANKU, SEBELUM KAU SELESAI MEMBERSIHKANNYA" bentak baekhyun sambil melemparkan seragam milik sehun didepan wajah Kai. Kai menangkapnya dan membalikkan badan, lalu berlalu pergi untuk membersihkan seragam sehun sesuai apa yang diperintahkan baekhyun nya.

"Tsk, dia membuatku muak" baekhyun terduduk dikursinya dan mulai memakan makanannya sambil mendumel tak jelas. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum miring dan duduk disamping yeoja cantik itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sekesal itu padanya" sehun mengelus punggung baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau memang sudah sangat keterlaluan baekhyun" gumam minseok yang sedari tadi menyaksikan baekhyun yang berteriak pada Kai tak jauh dari meja mereka.

.

.

0000000

Kai bersiap siap untuk menghampiri baekhyun dan mengantarkannya pulang, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika baekhyun berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Stop!"

"Kau tidak usah mengantarku pulang, aku akan pulang bersama Sehun hari ini" Kai nampak tidak terima dan ingin protes namun terhenti ketika baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

Sehun datang menghampiri mereka untuk menjemput baekhyun dikelas. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Baek, ayo" sehun merangkul pinggang baekhyun dengan mesra dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan remeh.

"Kau tenang saja, tuan putrimu ini aman bersamaku" sehun berlalu bersama baekhyun, mengabaikan Kai yang terlihat menahan kecemburuan disana sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Sehun menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan, ia menatap baekhyun yang masih terlihat kehilangan moodnya.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" tanya sehun lembut.

"Tidak, aku hanya muak saja dengannya. Ck bisa bisanya namja _nerd_ itu menumpahkan makanan dibajumu tadi," baekhyun terlihat masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi, sehun terkekeh dan mengusak surai hitam milik kekasih imutnya ini. ya, mereka diam diam adalah sepasang kekasih. Selama ini orang menyangka jika kekasih baekhyun adalah Kai, tapi tidak. Baekhyun memiliki kekasih lain bernama Sehun, hubungan mereka bahkan telah berjalan satu bulan. Yah meskipun memang baekhyun telah berpacaran dengan Kai selama setahun ,itu tidak masalah untuk Sehun, karena Sehun tahu selama ini baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan namja _nerd_ itu.

Sehun dan baekhyun kini saling bertatapan, mereka saling memajukan tubuh mereka masing-masing dan menempelkan bibir mereka, sehun melumat bibir baekhyun dan menarik tengkuk baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sehun kendalikan untuk berkemudi. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa sadar jika ada mobil dari arah berlawanan , baekhyun tersadar dan melepas ciuman sehun.

"Sehun awasss" baekhyun melotot kaget dan sama halnya dengan sehun yang terkejut langsung membanting stir, dan mobil yang dikendarai oleh sehun oleng menabrak pohon.

 **BRAAAKKKKKK**

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Keringat dingin kini membasahi wajah Kai, ia berlari di lorong rumah sakit setelah mendapat pesan dari Minseok, sahabat baekhyun. Jika baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama Sehun saat pulang sekolah tadi. Kai sampai didepan ruang pintu bercat putih yang merupakan tempat baekhyun dirawat ,ia melihat orang tua baekhyun menunggu disana dan juga minseok yang berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tadi baekhyun sempat sadar, baekhyun bilang kenapa ruangannya gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apa apa, dan dokter sedang memeriksanya di dalam"

Tak lama pintu bercat putih itupun terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah yang tampak menyesal.

"Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun dok?" tanya eomma baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Anakmu sekarang sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat biusnya, pecahan beling saat kecelakaan membuat kornea matanya menjadi rusak, dan dengan sangat amat menyesal aku mengatakan, anakmu mengalami kebutaan permanen, ia tidak akan bisa melihat jika tidak ada yang mendonorkan kornea untuknya"jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"APAAA" nyonya Byun tampak _shock_ dan menangis dipelukan suaminya.

Kai yang mendengarkannya merasa terpukul, air matanya terbendung di balik kacamata bulatnya, ia menyesal. Ia menyesal karena membiarkan kekasihnya itu pulang dengan sehun, seandainya saja ia memaksa baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Ini semua salahku" Kai menangis dan memukul tembok dihadapannya.

"Andai saja aku tidak membiarkan baekhyun pulang bersama sehun, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" Kai masih terus menyalahkan dirinya, membuat minseok yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini semua sudah takdir Kai, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan ini" Minseok mengelus punggung namja itu. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang dokter.

"Dokter, aku mohon. Berikan mataku untuk baekhyunku dokter, aku ingin mendonorkan mataku untuknya" pinta Kai ,membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun _shock_ serta minseok yang begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Kai barusan.

"Kau bisa saja mendonorkan matamu untuknya, tapi efeknya nanti kau tidak bisa melihat, Nak. Pikirkan itu baik baik" dokter itu menepuk pundak Kai, agar Kai memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

"Tidak masalah, lebih baik aku buta daripada melihat baekhyun ku akan bersedih karena tidak bisa melihat. Aku mohon dokter" ujar Kai masih bersikukuh dengan keputusannya.

Dokter itu tampak berpikir dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Kau begitu mencintainya, baiklah aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Persiapkan dirimu, operasinya akan dilaksanakan setelah kau menandatangani perjanjian dari pihak rumah sakit" dokter itu kembali menepuk pundak Kai dan berlalu pergi.

Kai menghembuskan nafas lega kemudian menatap orang tua baekhyun yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan keputusan Kai barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nak?kenapa kau mendonorkan matamu untuk baekhyun" ujar nyonya byun menghampiri Kai dan merengkuh wajahnya.

Kai tersenyum.

"Ahjuma, aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk mendonorkan mataku,karena hanya dengan ini baekhyun dapat melihat kembali" Kai menahan tangisnya.

"Kau orang yang sangat baik , Nak. Baekhyun beruntung karena tuhan mengirimkan malaikat sepertimu dikehidupannya," nyonya Byun memeluk Kai dan mengelus punggung namja itu.

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar, Kai dan baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap masing masing.

Eomma Kai menghampiri Kai yang sedang makan dibantu oleh minseok yang menyuapinya.

"Kai-ya, orang tua baekhyun ingin menemuimu"

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menghampiri Kai, eomma baekhyun langsung memeluk Kai dan mencium keningnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?" tanya eomma baekhyun lembut.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik ahjuma" jawab Kai dengan matanya yang terpejam,karena memang efek dari operasi transplatasi kornea membuat matanya tidak dapat terbuka.

"Panggil aku eomma Kai-ya" sela nyonya Byun.

"Nde eomma" balas Kai tersenyum.

Nyonya byun menatap suaminya dan tuan byun hanya mengangguk sebagai isyarat.

"Kai-ya eomma sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan baekhyun, minseok telah menceritakan semuanya, maka dari itu kami ingin mengatakan ini padamu, menikahlah dengan baekhyun anakku, Kai-ya" Kai terdiam mencerna perkataan nyonya byun barusan.

"eomma mohon" pinta nyonya byun lirih.

Kai membendung air matanya dengan matanya yang terpejam, ia akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat nyonya byun dan tuan byun tersenyum lega.

"eomma, apa aku boleh minta satu permintaan?"

"Ne, apa itu nak?"

"Tolong rahasiakan pada baekhyun jika aku yang mendonorkan mata untuknya, jika ia bertanya mengapa aku buta. Kalian bisa berikan alasan jika aku mengalami kecelakaan setelah sehari baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan" jelas Kai panjang lebar. Kai mati matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Ne, kami akan merahasiakannya sesuai permintaanmu"

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

"Eomma, sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini" protes baekhyun karena eommanya menyuruhnya berdandan cantik.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, ya sudah ayo kita turun" baekhyun hanya menuruti perintah eommanya dan turun ke bawah.

Semua telah berkumpul di meja makan, baekhyun nampak terkejut karena ada Kai dan eommanya. Ia menatap sang eomma meminta penjelasan.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo duduk" perintah sang Appa.

Baekhyun hanya menuruti dan sangat terpaksa mendaratkan bokongnya duduk di samping Kai.

"Nah, karena baekhyun sudah berada disini, Appa rasa sekarang waktunya sudah tepat untuk memberitahukan rencana keluarga kita"

Baekhyun terlihat was was, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semoga apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi, batinnya memohon.

"Baekhyun-ah, eomma dan appa sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Kai" putus Appa baekhyun cepat.

"MWOOOO?" baekhyun berteriak, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU APPA!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU DI JODOHKAN DENGANNYA!" baekhyun kalap, ia menolak dengan berteriak pada Appa nya.

"Apa maksudmu menolak baekhyun, bukankah kau dan kai berpacaran"ucap Appa Baekhyun menahan emosi.

"AKU BERPACARAN DENGANNYA KARENA HANYA INGIN MEMANFAATKANNYA APPA, AKU TIDAK SUDI MENIKAHINYA, LEBIH TEPATNYA AKU TIDAK SUDI MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG CACAT SEPERTI DIA"

 **PLAAKKK**

Baekhyun meringis dan memegang pipi sebelah kirinya yang mendapatkan bekas tamparan dari sang ayah. Ia menangis dan langsung berlari menuju taman di belakang rumah. Kai yang hanya dapat mendengarkan pertengkaran antara anak dan sang ayah hanya dapat menangis dalam diam, ia merasa ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya ia sadar dan berhenti bermimpi untuk dapat menikah dengan gadis cantik seperti baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu sempurna untuknya, sedangkan ia hanya laki-laki cupu yang dengan lancangnya berharap jika suatu saat nanti hati baekhyun akan berlabuh untuknya.

Kai memegang tongkatnya dan mencoba beranjak dari duduknya, Tuan Byun yang melihatnya menegur Kai.

"Kau mau kemana, Nak?"

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan baekhyun ahjushi" tuan byun menatap sang istri untuk mengisyaratkan agar mengantarkan Kai bertemu dengan baekhyun. Nyonya byun menghampiri Kai dan menuntun Kai untuk menuju taman belakang, karena baekhyun terlihat berlari kesana setelah tadi bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun duduk dibangku taman menangis dengan kepala tertunduk, eomma baekhyun hanya mengantarkan kai sampai dibelakang bangku yang tengah diduduki baekhyun, setelah itu meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Kai mencoba mengikuti nalurinya untuk berjalan meraba raba dengan tongkatnya lalu duduk disamping baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada seseorang duduk disampingnya mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi saat mengetahui jika yang duduk di sampingnya itu Kai, namja yang sangat ia benci. Kai yang merasa jika bangku yang didudukinya sedikit goyah memutuskan untuk menahan pergelangan tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang baru saja berdiri terkejut karena sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi, tangan itu milik Kai. Entah apa yang dirasakan baekhyun saat ini, darahnya sedikit berdesir kala tangan kokoh itu menyentuhnya, tiba tiba ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dihatinya, namun ia segera menepis pemikirannya barusan.

"Baekhyun-ah" tegur Kai lembut.

"Tolong jangan pergi" sambung Kai lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Kim? lepaskan tanganku" bentak baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu" baekhyun mendelik menatap Kai, tentu saja Kai tidak akan melihatnya.

"CUKUP! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA HAH, KAU MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SUSAH, AKU BENCI PADAMU!" sentak baekhyun lagi.

"JIKA PENJELASANMU ADALAH TENTANG PERNIKAHAN ITU, MAAF, SEBAIKNYA KAU BERHENTI BERMIMPI, KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA NERD DAN CACAT SEPERTIMU!" perkataan baekhyun barusan sukses membuat Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Kai tersenyum miris, membuat baekhyun yang melihatnya tertegun, dan sekelebat muncul perasaan bersalah karena membentaknya dengan kata kata yang begitu kejam keluar dari mulut cantiknya.

"Aku sadar siapa diriku baek, memang dari awal aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Tapi apa boleh aku meminta satu permintaan saja padamu. Untuk saat ini,tolong berpura puralah menjadi tunanganku. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuamu kecewa baekhyun-ah" pinta Kai lirih.

Baekhyun menatap Kai penuh selidik, ia berpikir itu hanya omong kosong dan jebakan agar ia mau menerima untuk menikah dengannya.

"Setidaknya untuk tiga bulan saja, setelah itu aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu" baekhyun terlihat berpikir, setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan Kai. Baekhyun akhirnya duduk disamping Kai, ia sedikit kasihan melihat keadaan Kai sekarang. _benar benar namja nerd yang malang,batin baekhyun._

"Kau, apa benar kau mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat matamu menjadi buta seperti itu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, karena jujur ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Baekhyun yakin kai buta bukan karena kecelakaan, tapi entahlah , ia hanya ingin tahu langsung dari mulut namja itu.

Kai belum menjawab, ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Ne, aku kecelakaan saat mengemudi dan aku di _vonis_ mengalami kebutaan permanen" Kai menjawab dengan tenang.

Baekhyun ber-oh ria. Ia akan mencoba untuk mengabaikan egonya, mencoba untuk memulai bersikap baik pada namja disampingnya, _setidaknya itu ia lakukan sampai namja itu benar benar menepati janjinya untuk pergi menghilang dari kehidupannya_.

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu rencana tuhan ke depannya seperti apa, nyatanya baekhyun dan kai semakin dekat selama dua bulan terakhir semenjak perjanjian mereka ditaman waktu itu. Baekhyun terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kai, ia bahkan hampir saja lupa jika mereka hanya berpura pura bertunangan, ya mereka telah resmi bertunangan seminggu setelah makan malam perjodohan waktu itu. Meskipun mereka telah bertunangan, baekhyun tetap saja masih belum bisa melepas sehun, ia masih berhubungan dengan sehun, bahkan sehun masih berstatus menjadi namjachingunya hingga kini, tentu saja itu karena sehun tidak mengetahui soal pertunangannya dengan Kai.

Sementara Kai, ia mengetahui bagaimana hubungan baekhyun dan sehun selama ini dan ia tidak melarang mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, karena yang terpenting untuknya hanyalah kebahagian baekhyun, sampai akhirnya dia menghilang dari kehidupan baekhyun nanti.

"Baek, nanti sore temani aku membeli makanan untuk monggu ne," pinta Kai.

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton tivi diruang tamu dan melihat kai berjalan kearahnya memutuskan untuk membantu Kai yang terlihat kesusahan berjalan dengan tongkatnya, ia menghampiri Kai lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Terimakasih" tukas Kai, yang hanya diangguki oleh baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu, tapi setelahnya kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan, otte?" tawar baekhyun dengan nada manja, yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Tanpa mengetahui jika makhluk mungil disampingnya terpana kala melihat senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. baekhyun menyukainya, ia sangat suka melihat senyum Kai yang menurutnya selalu terlihat tulus, tanpa sadar ia memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seperti habis berlari marathon.

 _'_ _apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya'_ batin baekhyun lirih. Ia kembali memandang Kai, dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menepis pemikiran pemikiran aneh barusan yang mengganggunya dua bulan belakangan ini.

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kai untuk menuntunnya berjalan, mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan sungai han, Kai tidak membawa tongkatnya, baekhyun yang menyuruhnya, karena baekhyun bilang ia akan menggenggam tangan Kai terus selama mereka menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka. Kai memakai kacamata hitam, ia sengaja memakai kacamata hitam jika berpergian dengan baekhyun, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui jika sebenarnya ia buta, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat baekhyunnya malu, sementara baekhyun hanya menyetujuinya saja, lagipula Kai terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidungnya, menurut baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka berjalan disekitar pinggiran sungai han sambil memakan es krim yang dibeli baekhyun di supermarket tadi sebelum menuju sungai han.

Hari sudah semakin senja, baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Kai pulang, ia menggenggam tangan Kai menuntunnya untuk berjalan, baekhyun tidak membawa mobil, ia sengaja karena memang jarak sungai han dari rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, baekhyun bersenandung kecil selama perjalanan membuat Kai tersenyum mendengar suara merdu milik baekhyun. Baekhyun terus bersenandung sampai akhirnya suaranya terhenti sekaligus dengan sangat tiba tiba ia memberhentikan langkahnya, membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa baek?" tanya Kai.

"Se-sehun" desis baekhyun terdengar seperti bisikan.

Baekhyun mematung, karena dihadapannya kini ada Sehun, kekasihnya. Namun namja itu tidak sendiri, disampingnya ada yeoja cantik sekaligus seksi tengah menggandeng lengannya mesra, tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya dengan Kai terputus, ia begitu terkejut karena bertemu dengan Sehun secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, apalagi dirinya sedang bersama Kai.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat, siapa wanita disampingnya, kenapa terus terusan memeluk lengan sehun dengan mesra, begitu pikir baekhyun.

Bukannya mendapat penjelasan dari Sehun, Sehun justru malah balas merangkul wanita disampingnya dengan mesra, membuat baekhyun meringis tak suka.

"Ada apa baek? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ah ya kenalkan, dia kyungsoo. Kekasihku" ujar sehun santai, mengabaikan wajah baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut atas perkataannya barusan.

"Wae? Kau terkejut?" tanya sehun terdengar seperti meledek.

"Apa maksudmu oh sehun, kau berselingkuh?" tuding baekhyun cepat.

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Bukankah kata-kata itu lebih pantas ditujukkan padamu" tukas sehun.

"Kau bahkan bertunangan dengan namja _nerd_ nan cacat ini" sambung sehun lagi, Kai yang mendengarnya hanya mampu diam, karena ia memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dari mana kau …" perkataan baekhyun langsung terputus kala sehun menyela ucapannya.

"tentu saja aku tahu, kau pikir aku bodoh" sehun menatap mata baekhyun tajam.

"Mulai detik ini kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun baekhyun-ssi, kau urus saja pernikahanmu itu dengan namja cacat ini, selamat tinggal" ujar Sehun terdengar seperti sindiran ,lalu melenggang pergi bersama kekasih barunya itu.

Sedangkan baekhyun, ia termenung mendengar ucapan sehun barusan, kata kata sehun barusan sungguh menohok hatinya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya jatuh tanpa diminta, ia menangis dalam dia lalu menatap Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana pertengakarannya dengan sehun melalui indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya, ia beralih menatap Kai tajam.

"Kau puas?" sindir baekhyun.

"LIHATLAH, GARA GARA AKU HARUS MENGIKUTI KEINGINAN BODOHMU, SEHUN JADI MEMUTUSKANKU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK ENYAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU SAJA DARI DULU, DARI AWAL KAU MEMANG SELALU MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SUSAH KIM!" bentak baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kai nanar, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian, sementara Kai, ia tersenyum miris. Jika saja ia bisa, ia ingin sekali enyah dari kehidupan baehkhyun untuk selamanya, agar yeoja itu tidak menderita karena kehadirannya yang begitu mengganggu. Tanpa sadar Kai mencoba berjalan menyusul baekhyun, mengikuti nalurinya untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan apapun. Ia terus memanggil baekhyun, namun baekhyun sengaja menulikan pendengarannya, ia sudah muak dengan namja bermarga Kim itu, dirinya sudah berada diambang batas kesabaran.

Baekhyun menyeberang jalan, tanpa tahu jika Kai sedari tadi mencoba mengikutinya.

 **BRAAAKKKKK CKITTTT.**

Langkah baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar suara ribut dari arah belakang ia berdiri, ia memejamkan matanya. _'ku mohon tidak'_ batinnya memohon.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, baekhyun membalikan badannya dan tubuhnya langsung kaku karena melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"KIIIMMMMM" teriaknya, langsung menghampiri Kai yang terbujur kaku di aspal.

Kai baru saja tertabrak mobil sedan dan sempat berguling guling di aspal, menyebabkan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa luka, hingga bagian kepalanya terlihat banyak mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Kai, ia menangis kala melihat mata namja itu juga menangis dengan matanya yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu untuk disampaikan.

"Kim, aku mohon bertahanlah" ucap baekhyun panik.

"Baek….kh..yun" panggil Kai terputus putus.

"Ne, aku disini kim. Maafkan aku, aku mohon bertahanlah" isak baekhyun.

"ja..ngan.. ..ngis, Aku… ak..an…se..ge…ra , me…wu..ju..dkhan.. keing..ina..muu" ujar Kai susah payah. Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ia tidak bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi, ia hanya dalam keadaan emosi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja ini, tidak karena ia harus mengakui jika separuh hatinya memang telah dimiliki namja yang kini tengah ia rengkuh.

"Tidak, kau harus kuat, jangan bicara apapun, aku mohon hikss"

Kai tersenyum pedih menanggapi.

"baek…to..long ,hi..du.p de..ngan.. baha..gia se..te..lah..ini.."

"dan..ju..ga..tolong…jaga..mata..ku..baik…ba..ik" baekhyun tersentak. Ia benar benar merasa amat bersalah karena tahu jika Kai berkorban untuknya, mata yang ia pakai untuk melihat adalah mata milik namja yang selama ini ia sakiti, kenyataan itu benar benar menohok hatinya, baekhyun tak henti hentinya menangis kala suara namja bermarga Kim itu kembali memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

"Aku..men..cin…taimu"

"bi..sa..kah , ka..u..men..cium..ku, un..tuk..yang.. ..ir..kali..nya" pinta Kai lirih.

Baekhyun menolak perkataan Kai yang seperti ingin meninggalkannya, tapi ia kini hanya menuruti permintaan Kai, baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal pemuda yang kini tengah ia rengkuh, Kai membalas ciuman baekhyun, membuat baekhyun menangis di sela sela ciuman mereka, sampai akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengucapkan kata yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh baekhyun.

"Se…la..mat..ting..gal..nae…sar…ang"

Dan kepergian Kai di iringi oleh pecahnya tangisan baekhyun serta hujan yang turun seakan akan ikut menangisi kepergian Kai untuk selama lamanya.

 _#Flashback off_

.

.

 **BILY**

.

.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kala mengingat kenangan pahit dua tahun silam. Ia memutuskan untuk segera turun,karena upacara pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika membalikan badannya, ia melihat Kris sudah berada dihadapannya dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Kajja, appa sudah menunggu diluar" ajak Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Kris.

Kris membawa baekhyun menuju appanya. Begitu sampai, baekhyun langsung mengamit lengan Appanya yang menuntunnya menuju altar.

Disana didepan altar, telah berdiri seorang namja tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Punggung tegak namja itu selalu membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan terasa nyaman jika memeluknya dari belakang, baekhyun telah sampai di depan altar dan disambut oleh senyuman manis namja pemilik hatinya itu, namja yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya ,karena status mereka sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi suami-istri.

.

.

Janji sehidup semati telah mereka lafalkan dengan lantang dan jelas, kini waktunya mereka untuk mengapresiasikan rasa cinta mereka lewat sebuah ciuman. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan oksigen, namja itu menatap baekhyun dengan begitu intens, membuat pipi sang empunya yang ditatap sedikit merona, apalagi dengan ungkapan namja itu yang selalu mampu membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat.

" _Saranghae Kim Baekhyun_ "

.

.

.

END

.

.

Epilogue

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan sungai han dengan tatapan kosong, setelah seminggu kepergian Kai, ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang. tubuhnya memang disini, namun jiwa dan raganya entah pergi kemana, ia terus terusan berdiam diri dan menangis, menyesali dan meratapi perbuatannya dulu, ia sangat mencintai Kai, ia sadar itu. Sering terlintas dibenaknya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saja untuk menyusul Kai yang telah tenang di alam sana.

Baekhyun berdiri dipinggiran sungai. Ia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat, sepertinya ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuknya bunuh diri dan menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai, hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan segera bertemu dengan Kai di alam sana.

Langkah kakinya terus menghampiri sungai, baru saja baekhyun mencoba untuk meloncat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba langsung mencekalnya, membuat dirinya ambruk dipelukan seseorang yang baekhyun yakini adalah seorang namja.

Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona? Apa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri?" tanya namja itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, otaknya masih mencerna siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Perlahan air matanya jatuh dan membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi, ia segera memeluk namja yang sangat begitu ia rindukan.

"Kim, aku merindukanmu" isakan baekhyun lolos begitu saja dipelukan namja itu.

Sang namja langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap yeoja dihadapannya kini.

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa tahu margaku?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Baekhyun termenung, ia melihat penampilan namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, benar-benar mirip.

"Karena kau Kim Kai" ujar baekhyun polos. Tidak sadar kah kau baekhyun, jika Kai telah pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkanmu. Tolong terima kenyataan.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani, perkenalkan, namaku.."

.

.

"Kim Jongin"

.

 **Epilogue END**

 **PS: Gimana? Gajelas ya ceritanya :v, lagi iseng bikin ff kaibaek.**

 **Kaibaek shipper merapat.**

 **Mian jika ff nya sama sekali gak nge feel *bow***

 **Oh ya ini oneshoot pertama aku dengan pairing kaibaek, karena sebelumnya udah pernah bikin ff onesoot pair hunbaek/chansoo #gaknanya**

 **Bagi yang berminat / belom baca ff aku sebelumnya, bisa cek di stories aku.**

 **Dan bagi chansoo ship yang nunggu (kalo ada) ff MBA dilanjut + minta sequel enamduabelas nanti diusahakan :v untuk cepat update.**

 **Sekian cuap cuap dari author abal ini.**

 **kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **GOMAWO**

 **XOXO**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


End file.
